To aru no Summoner
by AdmiralJ
Summary: Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit um eine Freundin zu retten.


To aru no Summoner

Academy City, eine Millionenmetropole innerhalb des Großraums Tokio, ein Mekka der Wissenschaft mit 2,3 Millionen Einwohnern, davon fast 80 Prozent Schüler. Diese Masse an Schülern kommt aus der gesamten Welt nach Academy City um Esperkräfte zu erlernen, allerdings können nur sehr wenige die Spitze erreichen. Level 5, teils schon One-Man-Armies mit allerlei Fähigkeiten, wie die Kontrolle von Elektromagnetismus. Jedoch ist dies nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, da fast alle supernatürlichen Krafte als Esperkräfte erlernt werden können."Faktisch gesehen ist deine Fähigkeit die seltenste, die vollständige Kontrolle über dunkle Materie", sagte Mikoto zu ihrer Mitschülerin, als diese von einer der häufigen Fähigkeitsüberprüfungen zurück kam. "Als ich mir die Ergebnisse selbst angesehen habe war ich erstaunt über die Verbesserung aber auch traurig darüber, dass ich nicht ein Level 5 bin, 》Dir fehlt nur noch eine Steierung von etwa einem Prozent zu Level 5《", erwiederte diese. _Niemand weiss, dass ich mich doch zurückgehalten habe, theoretisch müsste ich also auch zum exquisiten Klub der Level 5 Esper gehören, einer der dann acht... Nächstes mal, nächstes mal werde ich es ihnen zeigen, _dachte sich Olivia, die wegen ihres Auftrittes in einem Duel meist "The Summoner" genannt wird. Eine knappe Viertelstunde später saßen Mikoto mit ihren Freunden in der nähe einer Eisdiele und genoßen ihr Eis, trotz der Jahreszeit. Es war Anfang September. "Es wäre manchmal praktisch eine weitere Skala für das Effektpotenzial eines Espers einzuführen" "Wieso das denn, Olivia?", fragte eine der Bekannten von Mikoto. "Nun ja, manche Esper können zum Beispiel Glas oder Wasser kontrollieren und die schon mit einem geringeren Level ordentlich Schaden anrichten könnte" "Ja, eine Skala des größtmöglichen Effekts und nicht wie die normale Level-Skala, die auf dem AIM-Feld basiert, welches bekanntermaßen die grundlage für unsere Kräfte ist". Die Stille wurde von einem Handyklingeln durchbrochen, der "You're running out of time"-Song aus S.W.A.T. "Verdammt, da muss ich rangehen", sagte Olivia und sprang auf. Nach einem sehr kurzen Gespräch aus Gemurmel kam sie zurück, mit leicht bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich muss jetzt leider los, wir sehen uns dann Morgen", sprach sie als sie loslief. "Sie muss unter reichlich Zeitdruck stehen", sagte Mikotos Bekannte. Es stimmte, Olivia stand unter reichlich Zeitdruck, da sie von jemandem dringlich um Hilfe gefragt. _Nur noch 113 Stunden, _dachte sich Olivia, während sie zum Treffpunkt lief und auf ihre Uhr schaute, eine Citizen Automatik. Nach drei Kilometern Dauerlauf kam Olivia am Treffpunkt an, wenn auch ein paar Minuten verspätet. "Sorry das ich spät dran bin, Alisa", keuchte Olivia. "Kein Problem", sagte die beinahe genau so ausgelaugte Alisa. Die Beiden wollten sich treffen, da Alisa, die eine bekannte Musikerin ist, eine seltsame Fähigkeit entwickelte, jedoch hat keine der Überprüfungen jegliches Ergebnis gehabt. "Ich möchte endlich klarheit haben", sagte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Willensstärke zeigte. Olivia machte ein düsteres Gesicht, "Du weisst schon, das es beim Injezieren von Kontrastmittel und beim Scan kann einiges schieflaufen". "Trotzdem, ich will endlich Licht ins dunkel bringen.", sagte sie. Die beiden beredeten den Treffpunkt und Uhrzeit für das nächste Treffen.

Wettervorhersage für diesen Freitag: 31-34°C mit leichter Bewölkung. 101 Stunden übrig.

Olivias Wecker klingelte um Punkt 7, wurde allerdings innerhalb einer zwanzigstel Sekunde von einer druckfrischen Zeitung abgeschaltet. Nach vier Unterrichtseinheiten zu 60 Minuten lag eine Mittagspause, in der sich Misaka mit einigen Klassenkameraden traf. Nicht weit von der Traube von Schülern rund um die Railgun, Mikoto Misaka, saß Olivia, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Sie schaute auf die Uhr: 96 Stunden. Kurz danach läutete die Schulglocke zur 5. Stunde. Sport bei fast 33°C im Schatten ist keine leichte Sahe, allerdings entlohnte eine faire Partie Basketball die Sporttreibenden. Nach dem Schulschluss lief Olivia noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bis sie an der Adresse war, die Alisa ihr gegeben hatte. Ein unschenbares mehrstöckiges Haus in einem der anderen Bezirke von Academy City. "Du kannst froh sein, dass meine Mitbewohner nicht da sind, ich glaube die hätten dich nur gestört" "Da hast du Recht, wollen wir gleich anfangen? Es heisst ja: Je eher daran je eher davon.", sagte Olivia, und Alisa forderte sie auf in die kleine Wohnung einzutreten. "Das Kontrastmittel, dass ich verwenden werde, benötigt einige Stunden, damit es sich in deinem Gehirn gleichmäßig verteilt hat. Es ist jetzt kurz nach drei, also müsstest du dass Kontrastmittel gegen halb sieben bis sieben einnehmen, sodass es gegen 22Uhr gleichmäßig verteilt ist, da ich die Tests erst machen kann wenn du schon schläfst, da dann dein Körper viel ruhiger ist", belehrte Olivia die leicht verdutzte Alisa. Plötzlich hielt Olivia eine kleine bläuliche Flasche mit dem Kontrastmittel in der Hand. "Dieses Zeug wird sehr stark nach Eisen schmecken, allerdings ist es ein Elektromagnetisch aktives bzw. verstärkendes Kontrastmittel" Alisa nickte, obwohl sie ihr Gesicht wegen der Vorstellung des Geschmackes schon verzog. "Wie willst du dann nachgucken?" "Ein Teil meiner Esper-Kraft bewirkt, dass ich Materie sehen kann, also fast wie normales Sehen bloß viel genauer und ohne Limitierung durch Hindenisse". Nach der Beendung des Gespräches, und nachdem Olivia wieder auf dem Rückweg war, kamen Alisas Mitbewohner wieder zurück. "Hey Alisa, wir sind wieder da", rief Index, eine von Alisas Mitbewohner, als sie das Apartement, zwanzig Minuten später, betrat, "Und wir haben das Abendessen mitgebracht"

92 1/2 Stunden, 31°C kaum Wolken am Himmel.

Gleicher Zeitpunkt, anderer Ort: Eine öffentliche Sportanlage, auf der gerade einige Angehörige von Anti-Skill (die zusammen mit Judgement, welche aus Schülern besteht,den Polizeiaparat von Academy City bilden) trainierten, als Olivia vorbeilief. Von der Laufbahn hörte sie einige auffordende Rufe, damit die Trainierenden noch schneller liefen. Nach den Knappen 12 Kilometern, die Olivia an dem Tag gelaufen ist, wanderte sie erstmal in die Dusche.

86 Stunden und 5 Minuten, 22.5°C leichte Bewölkung.

Um einen Kompletscan des Gehirns durchzuführen fehlte ihr Zeit, deshalb musste ein Scan des Fähigkeittszentums und des Bewusstseinszentrums ausreichen. Was sie sah war weder gut noch böse, eine Überraschung, wenn man so sagt. In Alisas Gehirn waren Erinnerungen einer anderen Person, allerdings für Alisas Bewustsein verborgen. Sie wusste warum Alisa unter Zeitdruck stand, Olivia wusste zwar die Motivation, allerdings erst jetzt begriff sie was in knappen dreieinhalb Tagen passieren wird. Die Wiedervereinigung von zwei Personen, die Jahre lang getrennt waren. Olivia war glasklar, dass sie einige dieser nächtlichen Aktionen durchführen müsse, um alles zu vervollständigen.

76 Stunden, 26.5°C kaum Wolken.

In einer Nachricht hatte Olivia kurz beschrieben, was in Alisas Kopf vorging, ohne zu viel zu sagen. "Warum guckst du so bekümmert?", fragte ihre Mitschülerin, Misaka "Ach nur wegen der Tatsache, das ich in den nächsten paar Tagen kaum schlafen werde" "Aber bis zu den Prüfungen sind es doch noch über fünf Wochen, was hast du denn bitte vor?", bohrte Misaka nach. Mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet sagte Olivia: "Die normalen Prüfungen sind erst in einem Monat, aber es geht um etwas anderes. Etwas das so gut wie kein anderer lösen kann." In einem Lagerhaus in einem Industriegebiet tauchte eine Nachricht auf einem Monitor auf. Fasteine Bestellung, aber dennoch eher eine Forderung, mit sehr einfachem Inhalt: Eine der Brutkammern für Klone zu vakuumisieren, sonst nichts.

72 Stunden, 32.5°C azurblauer Himmel, absolute Windstille.

In dieser Bullenhitze saßen nur wenige Schüler außerhalb der eigenen klimatisierten Zimmer und diejenigen die es taten waren maximal eine Armeslänge von einem Kaltgetränk entfernt. "Mathe, warum Mathe, und dann auch noch so viel" "Ich verstehe nicht warum eine einzelne Person so viele Hausaufgaben aufgibt. Uund jetzt habe ich endlich auch Aufgabe 11 fertig, endlich", beklagte sich Misaka. Olivia saß direkt neben ihr und tippte energisch auf ein kleines Notebook ein. "Hast du Mathe etwa schon fertig?", wunderte sich ihre Mitschülerin. "Na klar, ich muss mich jedoch jetzt um diese andere wichige Sache kümmern, ich habe da eine strikte Deadine für" Damit senkte sich Olivas Blick wieder auf ihr Notebook und sie tippte unermüdlich Zeichenkolonnen in ihr Notebook. In jeder Pause war sie damit beschäftigt massenweise Text einzutippen.

20 Stunden, 27°C vereinzelte Wolken und ein bis zwei Windstärken

Alisa und Olivia trafen sich an diesem Freitagnachmittag, der letzte Tag bevor Alisa ein Einweihungskonzert knappe 200 Meilen über dem Pazifik halten sollte, bei der Einweihung von Endymion, dem ersten waschechten Weltraumfahrstuhl. Obwohl Alisa Bühnenauftritte nicht fürchtete, so hatte sie doch bei desem Konzert ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Olivia wusste was keine andere Menschenseele wusst, nämlich was genau schieflaufen wird.

T- 90 Minuten ca. 800°C und 350 Kilometer über Honshu, Japans Hauptinsel.

Tausende warteten schon auf das Eröffnungskonzert, eines dass eine neue Ära der Weltgeschichte einleutet. Nur drei Leute wussten wass im Laufe des Konzerts passieren wird, alle drei mit unterschedlichen Vorstellungen.

T-10 Minuten. Der Passagier einer schwarzen Kapsel, die die Transportschiene entlangdonnerte und die Passagiere eines Flugzeugs hatten ihre Plätze bezogen und warteten auf das Konzert.

Jede anwesende Person war in Alisas Bann gezogen, es gab kein Augenpaar, dass nicht auf sie gerichtet war. Inmitten des Konzerts knallte es gedämpft, die Lichter fielen aus und die Station begann zu beben. In der Orbitalstation brach dass Chaos aus und entgegen aller Instinkte die jeden normalen Meschen in die Flucht geschlagen hätten begann Alisa zu summen so laut, dass es jeder in der Station hörte und den Effekt spürte, eine Art emotionales Beben im eigenen Verstand, das einen beruhigende Effekt. Minutenlang klang Alisas Gesang noch durch die Station. "Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen" beklagte sich eine Peson als sie sich durch einen Gang schleppte der zur Bühne führte. "Now is the Time to shine", flüstere Olivia als sie den letzten Schritt vervollständigte. Zehn Stunden später, nach Sonnenuntergang, wachte Alisa wieder auf. "Gut geschlafen?", sagte Olivia, die am Fenster stand. "Für die Welt bist du durch den Unfall in ein Koma gefallen, was bedeutet du musst noch warten bis zu deinem Comeback" Beide waren sich sicher: Dies war nicht das Ende.


End file.
